In fraganti
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: Lily Evans... Una de las mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts, prefecta, inteligente, educada... Y con un hobbie muy peculiar: Espiar a James Potter.


**Disclaimer: **Ya sabéis, nada es mío y blah blah blah, es de la rubia y to eso del copyright y los derechos de noseké... xD

* * *

**-IN FRAGANTI-**

**

* * *

**

Lily corría atravesando los pasillos sin importarle nada o nadie. Su melena pelirroja ondeaba como consecuencia de su apresurado paso, enredándose más y más a cada momento, pero le daba igual.

También le dio igual cuando chocó contra alguien al doblar una esquina, llevándose un doloroso golpe en el hombro pero consiguiendo mantener el equilibrio lo suficiente como echar una breve mirada, murmurar un escueto lo siento y seguir corriendo.

Había tenido suerte, no era un profesor con quien había topado, pero igualmente poco le importaba, muy probablemente se hubiese podido escaquear con cualquier excusa y sin reprimenda, era lo bueno de ser una de las mejores estudiantes de ese colegio.

Pero volvamos a su carrera a lo largo de los infinitos pasillos de ese castillo donde estudiaba magia. ¿Qué hacía corriendo de esa manera? Os preguntareis ¿A dónde va? Muy probablemente querréis saber... fácil. Se dirige hacía el baño de los prefectos.

Y llega tarde.

Para saber a que vienen esas ansias de llegar al baño de los prefectos hemos de retroceder algunas semanas atrás...

Fue un día que había entrenamiento de Quidditch. Ya sabéis que el Quidditch es un deporte muy famoso en ese mundo, pero si es el equipo de Gryffindor quien entrena... el evento es digno a compararse con un concierto de Las Brujas de Macbeth. Vamos, era idéntico pero sin música... una lastima porque entonces se escuchaban mucho más los berridos y alaridos que pegaban las fans histéricas.

Las fans de los Merodeadores, obviamente.

Y es que entre los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor estaban dos de los Merodeadores, alardeando sobre su escoba y esperando el final del entrenamiento para quitarse la camiseta y dejar que todas sus fans vieran sus musculosos torsos... vamos, que era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Y además estaba el hecho de que el estratega del equipo era otro Merodeador... que ese no se quitaba la camiseta ni fanfarroneaba de cuerpo, pero también era agradable a la vista.

Pero aquel día además, las fans de esos chicos decidieron que el derecho a la privacidad no existía para ellos y unas cuantas decidieron irrumpir en el vestuario masculino.

Los otros chicos del equipo se incomodaron, pero al fin y al cabo la cosa no iba con ellos así que no se sentían muy acosados... eso era problema de los Merodeadores.

De ellos a Remus Lupin, el estratega, no le importó ya que al fin y al cabo él no se debía cambiar...

A Sirius Black le encantó. Él era partidario de que su hermoso cuerpo no se debía esconder y si había oportunidad de que unas chicas guapas lo adorasen, él no se lo iba a impedir...

Pero a James... A James Potter no le gustó la idea. Para nada.

Potter se cabreó. Tuvo uno de sus ataques de mal humor que, acentuado por el hecho de que la chica que le gustaba no le hacía ni caso y que tampoco se encontraba allí... lo llevó a tomar una importante decisión.

Ahora, después del entrenamiento de Quidditch, James Potter se iba al baño de los prefectos.

Y a estas alturas ya os habréis dado cuenta de que allí es, precisamente, donde se dirige nuestra pelirroja candidata para los juegos olímpicos en la modalidad de 1000 metros lisos... Pues bien. No es casualidad.

Lily dobló una esquina, haciendo un espectacular derrape en el giro, provocando que casi se matara, pero logró seguir adelante. Ya estaba cerca de su objetivo, había llegado a la cuarta planta y de fondo ya veía la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado...

- Sólo un poco más... –Murmuró para si misma, sin aliento por la carrera.

Finalmente llegó al lado de la estatua de Boris y se apoyó en la pared, recuperando el aliento escondida tras la estatua.

No podía creer que hubiese vuelto a hacer eso, era tan... patético, tan idiota.

La última vez le había jurado a Dios que no volvería a caer en la tentación y que no volvería a ir ahí.

Pero ella era atea así que tampoco le importaba ese juramento, era algo que había hecho más bien para evitar remordimientos... Y el caso es que el juramento iba bien... No había ido a ver como entrenaba Gryffindor oculta en un rincón, ni había desaparecido sutilmente cuando veía que estaban a punto de acabar. Tampoco había ido corriendo hasta el baño de los... bueno, eso último si que lo había hecho pero no para esconderse antes de que entrara Potter... Bueno, sí, a eso iba ahora. Pero lo más seguro es que Potter ya estuviera dentro, se estaba jugando el que la pillara y entonces ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Pues eso, que el juramento de no volver a hacer eso iba bien hasta hacía apenas diez minutos, cuando había cerrado el libro de Historia de Hogwarts cansada de leer la misma frase y no entender nada.

Vamos, que había sucumbido al mono.

Suspiró mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared y respiró hondo un par de veces hasta que su respiración volvía a ser casi normal. Aunque su corazón no paraba de latir desbocado.

Era tan absurdo, tan ridículo... pero lo peor es que se veía como una mirona. Una vulgar y pervertida mirona. Le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto. No sólo porque sabía que espiar estaba mal, muy mal, era bajo y eso hería su orgullo Gryffindor, pero es que, además, espiaba a alguien que en más de una ocasión le había pedido para salir...

Y entonces vosotros diréis que no tenía porque conformarse con espiarle mientras se bañaba, valía con que le dijera que sí, un simple sí, cuando él le volviera a pedir una cita... Pero el caso es que siempre había algo que se lo impedía y acababa diciendo que no, y acababa diciendo palabras hirientes a Potter, y acababa conformándose con espiarle sin importarle que para ello tuviera que correr de aquel modo.

Se incorporó, se llevó la mano al pecho, respiró hondo una última vez y sacó la cabeza por al lado de la estatua para mirar a derecha e izquierda. Bien, no había nadie. Salió se su escondite y caminó unos metros, casi corriendo, contando las puertas... una, dos, tres... y delante de la cuarta titubeó.

¿Y si James la pillaba entrando?

Frunció el ceño. Siempre podía decirle lo que estuvo a punto de soltar la primera vez... antes de darse cuenta de que él ni se había enterado, antes también de quedarse sin palabras al ver su cuerpo sumergiéndose entre las burbujas y, por supuesto, antes de esconderse en un saliente de la irregular pared de piedra y decidir quedase ahí un ratito, sólo a mirar...

Sí, siempre podía decir que no sabía que ahí había alguien, que ella era prefecta y se iba a bañar y que la culpa era suya por no cerrar con llave.

Sonaba tan creíble... y sin embargo lo que quería era darle las gracias por no cerrar nunca con llave.

Llevó la mano al pomo de la puerta. A estas alturas no sabía porque se lo pensaba tanto, era claro que sabía el riesgo que corría y, por supuesto, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Pero también sabía que no había corrido por medio castillo para echarse atrás ahora y que siempre estaba el "pequeño punto a su favor": James cantaba mientras se bañaba, nada mal por cierto (si exceptuamos que a veces desafinaba...), pero eso siempre evitaba que escuchara los ruidos que ella pudiese hacer. Y si era discreta esta no sería una excepción.

Susurró la contraseña y la puerta se abrió ligeramente, lo justo como para que Lily pudiese pasar. Cerró con cuidado y se deslizó entre el vapor de agua que inundaba la estancia, llegando a la pared y pegándose a ella hasta encontrar su escondite.

Se escuchaba el agua caer, inundando la enorme bañera que ya estaba casi llena de burbujas. Un agradable olor a frutas impregnaba el ambiente mientras las nubes de vaho se arremolinaban aquí y allá.

No se había equivocado, Potter ya estaba allí.

Ella sabía que lo estaba, sabía que todo eso eran indicios inequívocos de que así era. Por alguna razón el chico acostumbraba a bañarse con aquellas burbujas afrutadas y el agua muy caliente. Lily suponía que le relajaba, y no era de extrañar ya que incluso la relajaban a ella sin necesidad de meterse en el agua y en más de una ocasión había tenido que luchar contra el impulso de desnudarse e ir a probar como se sentía el agua.

La cuestión es que cuando ella iba allí luego a bañarse, nunca encontraba la combinación de grifos que provocaban aquel agradable aroma. Y eso era frustrante. Aunque muy probablemente eso no fuera lo que la frustraba.

Se acomodó en aquel lugar, sentándose cerró los ojos, apoyó la espalda en la pared abrazando sus piernas de manera que quedaba completamente oculta por la penumbra, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Ahí esperaba sentada y cuando lo veía entrar se encogía deseando que no la viera y entonces esperaba... y escuchaba... escuchaba como abría los grifos, como el agua corría llenando la bañera, como él se iba desvistiendo, como se sumergía en el agua... y como se ponía a cantar, ajeno a todo. Sólo entonces se atrevía a asomar ligeramente la cabeza.

Pero ahora no tendría que esperar tanto, ni tendría que ponerse nerviosa al oír la ropa ir cayendo al suelo, ni escuchar ese molesto ruidito que hace una cremallera al bajarse...

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Escuchar¿Por qué no se escuchaba nada? Se inclinó hacía delante poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y sacó poco a poco la cabeza. Era raro que no se escuchara ya al chico cantar y aún más raro era que ya no se escuchaba sonido de agua, la bañera se había llenado y los grifos se habían cerrado mágicamente pero igualmente no se escuchaba ni un solo chapoteo.

- Que raro... –Susurró, tan bajó que apenas se escuchó sonido.

Miró entre el vaho, pasando la vista por la enorme bañera. Ni rastro. No se veía ni siquiera la cabeza de Potter. Se fijó en un montón de ropa en el suelo, era la ropa del Gryffindor, de eso no cabía duda ya que era un equipo de Quidditch rojo esmeralda. Pero... ¿Dónde estaba él?

Buscó una respuesta a esa pregunta, mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa ¿Quizá estuviera afuera y ahora regresaría? ...Imposible, la ropa estaba allí y no se imaginaba a Potter caminando desnudo por medio Hogwarts, por muy arrogante que él fuera, eso era algo que más bien haría Sirius ¿Estaría buceando tal vez? Se esperó un rato pero en el agua no asomaba ninguna cabeza para coger aire y, entonces, sintió como si se le encogiera el estómago ¿Y si se había ahogado?

Se puso de pie casi de golpe, controlándose a tiempo de evitar salir de su escondite, pero manteniendo la mirada fija en la superficie del agua mientras se debatía entre si salir o no. Quizá se equivocaba y en cualquier momento vería la cabeza de Potter asomar en la bañera, con su rebelde pelo azabache empapado, cayendo pegado a ambos lados de su rostro... Su corazón volvía a latir fuertemente, pero de angustia al ver que eso no pasaba ¿Y si realmente le había pasado algo?

No pudo aguantarse más y sin importarle descubrirse salió de su escondite. Dio unos pasos, titubeando¿Hacía lo correcto? Si al chico no le pasaba nada y la veía ahí estaría en una situación muy comprometedora... Pero la presión que sentía en su estómago era insoportable, lo que ahora verdaderamente le importaba era comprobar que se equivocaba, que James estaba bien...

Se acercó a la bañera con el paso algo más seguro, parándose a unos metros de ella, mirando a todos lados. Por un lado deseando verlo por ahí, fuera del agua, ya que eso significaría que estaba bien. Pero por el otro no quería que la viese ahí...

De repente notó una presencia detrás suyo pero no tuvo tiempo de girarse a ver quien era. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando notó que alguien la abrazaba desde atrás, rodeando su cintura. Lo notaba, estaba ahí, alguien la abrazaba... y sin embargo no había nadie, sólo unos brazos abrazándola, flotando en el aire.

- ¿Qué...?

- Ya pensé que hoy no vendrías...

Lily se quedó sin aire, estremeciéndose por completo. Esa voz... suave y sugerente, tan cerca de su oído... no podía ser él. Miró los brazos que rodeaban su cintura y vio como iban apareciendo junto con el propietario, a la vez que algo caía a sus pies. Bajó la mirada, era una capa plateada.

- ¿Qué...? –volvió a repetir, demasiado sorprendida como para decir nada más.

- Has tardado mucho.

La pelirroja se deshizo del abrazo separándose de golpe para dar media vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con la persona que estaba buscando hasta hacía apenas un momento.

- ¡Tú¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Inmediatamente después de gritar eso Lily se mordió la lengua, menuda pregunta había hecho... Sin embargo Potter esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? –Dijo dando un paso hacía ella, provocando con ello que Lily retrocediese.- ¿Qué no venias a verme a mi¿No venias a ver esto? –Preguntó señalándose a si mismo.- Y dime, Evans... ¿Qué te parece ahora que lo puedes ver de cerca?

No podía creer que le estuviese preguntando eso. Que pensaba... acerca de él, así, de cerca... semimojado, con sus ojos avellana clavados en ella, con su musculoso torso desnudo y solamente con esa minúscula toalla roja atada a su cintura... un momento.

- ¿Sólo llevas esa toalla? –Preguntó, exteriorizando sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente la tela roja que cubría escasamente al chico.

- Sí... -Afirmó él, algo sonrojado ante la mirada indiscreta de la chica, pero recobrándose en seguida.- Pero no me pidas que me la quite. Tú ya has visto demasiado y ahora... me toca a mi...

Lily levantó al fin la vista para mirarlo a la cara. Y la sonrisa entre perversa y divertida que vio en los labios de James Potter... no le hizo ninguna gracia.

- Qué... – Empezó, retrocediendo un par de pasos más.- ¿Qué quieres decir...?

- ¡Oh, vamos! –Exclamó él soltando una pequeña risa que hizo estremecer nuevamente a la pelirroja.- Pensaba que eras más lista...

Ella frunció el ceño. Vio como el chico se iba acercando pero esta vez no retrocedió, lo miró fijamente. Se estaba riendo de ella. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se ríe de Lily Evans. Fue a decir algo cortante pero Potter se le adelantó.

-Pero bueno, yo sólo quiero que quedemos en paz, al fin y al cabo tú me has visto desnudo en varias ocasiones.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes!

La Gryffindor se mordió la lengua por segunda vez. No debería haber dicho eso, así únicamente se había delatado. Debería haberlo negado rotundamente... Y ahí estaba nuevamente la risa de Potter.

- Simplemente lo sé. ¿O realmente creías que nunca cierro con llave?

Lily se quedó prácticamente en shock. ¡Por supuesto que lo creía! De hecho se había preguntado un par de veces por qué no lo hacía... pero lo había atribuido a una extraña manía del chico. Aunque claramente no lo era.

- Lo que me extraña... –Continuó él.- Es que no salieras de tu escondite. Pensé que debería dejarte tiempo para que salieras por ti sola... pero supongo que la paciencia no es lo mío. Yo soy más de actuar...

Se acercó más a ella que, sin embargo era incapaz de reaccionar. No sabía que hacer o decir, estaba ahí, de pie, mientras James Potter se iba acercando más y más hasta que los dos estuvieron uno enfrente del otro. Pero ella seguía pensando en las palabras del chico. Él lo sabía todo... al pensar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente.

- Dime Lily... –Susurró entonces él, muy cerca de su oído.- ¿Por qué me espías?

Ante esta pregunta finalmente la pelirroja acabó reaccionando y se separó de golpe del moreno, retrocediendo bruscamente y acabando por llegar al final del suelo, quedándose en el borde de la bañera, balaceándose en un precario equilibrio mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire y miraba a James, pidiéndole con los ojos que la ayudara. Pero él simplemente estaba delante suyo, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

- Serás Cabrón... –Gruñó la chica al ver como él no hacía nada.- ¡Ah, no¡Tú caes conmigo!

El moreno no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, antes de hacerlo Lily ya lo había alargado el brazo hasta agarrar lo que tenía más a mano. Que resultó ser la toalla roja de James.

Los dos cayeron de golpe en la bañera, provocando una espectacular ola a la vez que salpicaban por todos lados. Cuando por fin la superficie del agua se empezaba a serenar Lily se quitó el pelo empapado de la cara y pudo ver a James toser, parecía que al menos había tragado tanta agua con la aparatosa caída como ella.

Él dejó de toser progresivamente mientras se sacaba las gafas, para sacudirles el agua ya que había caído con ellas puestas, al volvérselas a poner la miró intensamente provocando que Lily se sonrojara y apartara la vista hacía una cosa roja que flotaba no muy lejos de ella...

¿Una cosa roja que flotaba?

Miró a Potter y éste parecía estar observando lo mismo. De repente la miró a ella y sus mejillas obtuvieron un color rosado a la vez que se llevaba las manos para taparse la entrepierna, temeroso de que la chica lo viera completamente desnudo.

Lily alzó una ceja ante el acto de repentina vergüenza del Gryffindor y no pudo reprimir una carcajada a la que al cabo de un rato se unió también él.

- Parece que me ha salido el tiro por la culata...- Logró decir James entre risas mientras se colocaba nuevamente la toalla en la cintura.- Se suponía que sólo tenías que caerte tú.

Paro de reír para mirarla y algo en sus ojos hizo que la chica se estremeciera y parase también de reír.

- ¿Qué?

- Al menos... no me ha salido del todo mal la jugada... –Comentó con una sonrisa.

Ella parpadeó, confusa, pensando en que se refería. Hasta que notó la mirada lujuriosa de Potter en su pecho. Bajó la mirada, con un pequeño presentimiento. Presentimiento que se vio confirmado al ver como la camisa blanca del uniforme se le pegaba al cuerpo a consecuencia del agua, como si de una segunda piel se tratase, revelando sus formas y dejando entrever un sujetador verde oscuro.

- ¡OH¡Joder!

Se sumergió de golpe mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho para taparse. Emergió poco a poco hasta que sólo se la veía de nariz hacía arriba y sus ojos vieron, sobre la superficie del agua, como el chico no paraba de reír y soltó un gruñido que se mostró como una gran cantidad de burbujas de aire frente su cara.

- ¡Idiota! –Exclamó, sacando la cabeza del agua y logrando que James parase de reír al oír el grito resonar por todo el baño.- ¡Deja de reírte de mí!

El moreno la miraba ahora fijamente, serio, cualquier rastro de su sonrisa había desaparecido. Ahora simplemente la observaba inexpresivo.

- Hace un momento te carcajeabas de mí.

- Pero... –Lily apartó la mirada, sin saber como contradecir eso.- No es lo mismo.

- ¡Oh, claro! –Dijo él, en un falso tono de sorpresa.- No es lo mismo. Lily Evans puede reírse de los demás pero los demás de ella no...

- No es eso... –Murmuró ella, aun con la vista fija en un punto inconcreto del agua.

- De qué... –Siguió él, ignorando su comentario.- ¿De qué me suena eso? ...oh ¡claro¡Lily Evans también puede espiar a los demás!

Ella se giró para devolverle una mirada llena de dolor y vergüenza, sentimientos contradictorios y confusos que se agolpaban en sus ojos en forma de lágrimas contenidas. Frunció el ceño, frustrada y dolida.

- ¡Olvídame!

Nuevamente su grito resonó por toda la sala. Ambos se miraron, mojados completamente, con sus miradas fijas la una en la otra y ese extraño olor a frutas a su alrededor.

- Sabes que no puedo, Lily.

Sólo fue un susurro pero la voz de James se escuchó clara, haciéndola estremecer de nuevo, por el simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre de aquella manera.

Un tenso silencio se adueñó de la situación mientras ambos seguían mirándose. Así pasaron unos segundo hasta que James acabó cediendo ante los ojos verdes de ella, quien suspiró y bajó su vista, apenada.

No le gustaba esa situación, y ni se le había ocurrido acabar así.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Susurró la pelirroja y con ello las dos miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

- ¿Por qué me lo haces tú? –Preguntó como respuesta y con un gruñido golpeó el agua, molesto.- ¡Siempre me rechazas! Sabes que me muero por salir contigo y siempre me rechazas y me dejas hecho polvo, Lily ¿y qué haces tú luego¡Me espías¿Por qué, Lily, por qué? ...Perdona si no le veo lógica.

Le dirigió una última mirada a la chica y al ver que tenía la cabeza gacha soltó un suspiro y se dirigió hacía el borde de la bañera, apoyándose en ella, dándole la espalda a Lily.

Vio de reojo como se acercaba al borde de la piscina y se quedó mirando su espalda desnuda. Claro que James no le veía lógica, porque no la tenía. Ni ella misma se la veía...

Cogió aire y se sumergió, quedándose bajo el agua unos instantes, sintiendo el agua caliente rodeándola y relajándola.

¿Qué le podía decir?

Apretó los ojos y soltó un grito frustrado que, por suerte, para el chico sólo fueron unas burbujas soltadas de golpe.

Sacó la cabeza y cogió una gran bocanada de aire. Miró hacía Potter y vio que éste la observaba de reojo por encima del hombro. Bien, había decidido aclararlo todo.

- No lo sé. No... No sé porqué te espío.

Admitió en un susurro mientras se retorcía un mechón de su pelo pelirrojo, que empezaba a ondularse por el agua. Tragó saliva, James le volvía a dar la espalda y eso la animó a continuar, al menos así no vería su reacción ante lo que iba a decir.

Cuando te vi por primera vez... sentí que debía verte de nuevo, así, desnudo... con el agua deslizándose por tu cuerpo y tu profunda voz cantando en un murmullo incitante... Toda la sensualidad que destilabas me llegaba en forma de un vaho con olor a frutas... y se volvió una necesidad el venir a verte, casi como una droga... Pero no me preguntes por qué, porque no lo sé.

Sólo con pensar eso se puso completamente colorada ¡No podía decirle todo aquello! Era demasiado vergonzoso, demasiado... comprometedor.

- Al menos dime una cosa... –La voz de James la sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola y haciendo que diera un respingo.- ¿Por qué me rechazas¿Me... Me odias?

- ¡No! –Contestó de inmediato.- No... Te rechazo porque... porque...

- Porque no me quieres...

La voz de él fue un suave murmuró, tenía la vista gacha y a Lily le dieron ganas de abrazarlo... Si el supiera...

- No es por eso... –Dijo al fin, suspirando.

- Mentirosa. –Le reprochó él.- ¿Entonces por qué, eh?

Lily pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos y el estomago se le encogió sobremanera. Tenía que hacer algo, no le gustaba ver al arrogante de James Potter así, le dolía... Debía hacer algo, aclarárselo todo, sincerarse, decirle lo que sentía aunque omitiera ciertos datos...

- No miento, James...

Hizo una pausa, pensando que decir. Se dirigió hasta el bordillo para sentarse en él, algo apartada del moreno. Ya no le importaba que la viera completamente empapada, Potter tenía razón, ella había visto más... Pero sin embargo no estaba preparada para sentir la mirada cargada de deseo de él una mirada obscena y lasciva que recorría todo su cuerpo, desde sus piernas medio sumergidas en el agua, hasta llegar a aquello que la camisa revelaba al pegársele al su torso.

- Te rechazo por miedo.- Murmuró de repente, nerviosa y, para su suerte, ante esa revelación James elevó su mirada avellana hasta la de ella, instándola a continuar, curioso.- Tengo miedo, soy una cobarde y no quiero ser herida...

- Pero...

- Sólo... –Le cortó ella, apartando la mirada para no verle a los ojos.- Sólo quieres salir conmigo porque me he resistido más que otras, soy un reto para ti... –Volvió a mirar al chico, quien la observaba con la boca completamente abierta. Lily desvió la mirada de nuevo y cogió aire para seguir.- Eres un Merodeador, miles de chicas te admiran y adoran ¡Por favor, si tienes hasta un club de fans! Vas de una a otra en cuando te viene en gana y luego ni te acuerdas de ellas... –Hizo una pausa, mirando al chico nuevamente, exaltada por todo lo que acababa de soltar de golpe, él fue a decir algo pero no le dejó.- Y yo... no quiero que me pase igual.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de que él hablara.

- Lily... te equivocas. – Se acercó hasta ella, parándose delante suyo. Ella bajó la cabeza, no quería verle... pero sin embargo James le puso una mano en la barbilla, alzándole la cabeza para que lo mirase.- Vale, quizá sea algo capullo con las chicas... sé que soy un poco arrogante y un mujeriego pero... También sé que no te veo como a las demás, nunca podría hacerlo ¿Por qué no te das cuenta, Lily? ...A ti te quiero.

La chica no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar, dejando que las lágrimas emanaran de sus ojos esmeraldas y se confundieran con las gotas de agua que aun tenía por su rostro.

- ¿Por qué lloras pequeña...? –Preguntó el moreno mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas de ella para limpiarle las lágrimas con los pulgares.- Va, no llores...

Lily lo miraba totalmente apenada. Se sentía tan estúpida... las palabras de James la habían dejado sin habla. Notaba una fuerte presión en el pecho fruto del rápido latir de su corazón y el estomago parecía que se le había encogido. Lo que le había dicho le había desmoronado la excusa que ella misma se ponía para rechazarlo. Siempre se autoconvencía una y otra vez de que James no la quería, que sólo buscaba jugar con ella y herirla, lo hacía por miedo... Pero ante estas palabras...

La quería, no era mentira, ahora sabía que siempre había negado una verdad evidente porque, por muy buen actor o por muy bien que se le diera engatusar a las chicas, algo le decía que hablaba en serio, que la calidez de su mirada, el amor que veía en sus ojos, era sincero, al igual que la ternura con la que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Y eso la hizo llorar de nuevo.

James la observaba tiernamente, le dolía verla así pero sin embargo le parecía tan bella, incluso llorando, o quizá por ello, porque con las lágrimas sus ojos esmeraldas se veían más brillantes y profundos que nunca, tanto que no podía evitar perderse en ellos. Pero le entristecía tanto verla llorar, era tan doloroso...

Se inclinó hacía ella, atrayendo el rostro de la chica hacía el suyo.

La chica se estremeció al ver la cercanía de él. Estaban tan sólo a unos centímetros cuando cerró los ojos instintivamente. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda al sentir el aliento del moreno sobre sus labios. Sin embargo se sorprendió al notar como él le besaba un ojo suavemente, llevándose en sus labios las lágrimas de ella.

Notó como él se apartaba ligeramente y abrió los ojos para encontrárselo sonriendo. Y no pudo más que devolverle una tímida sonrisa.

- Así te ves más bella.

La chica sonrió más sinceramente, completamente sonrojada ante el halago y notó como el moreno la miraba fijamente, con la decisión brillando en sus pupilas.

- Te lo preguntaré una última vez... –Dijo James, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Si dices que no, me olvidaré de ti... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Por toda respuesta Lily sonrió más ampliamente y se abalanzó hacía él, rodeándolo con sus brazos. James perdió el equilibrio y ambos acabaron sumergidos en el agua, abrazados.

Cuando lograron sacar la cabeza aún no se habían soltado y, apenas sin acabar de recobrar el aire, se fundieron en un beso, ávidos por probar los labios del otro.

Sus labios se encontraron y sus lenguas se entrelazaron, jugueteando la una con la otra, saboreándose mutuamente. Se besaban casi furiosamente, felices por poderse probar al fin. Lily de vez en cuando mordía los labios de James y éste exploraba con ansias la boca de ella.

Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron y antes de que se dieran cuenta Lily ya estaba abrazada al chico, enredando sus piernas a la cintura de él mientras James jugueteaba con mechones de pelo pelirrojo entre sus manos.

- Supongamos que eso... es un sí... –Logró pronunciar el chico entrecortadamente cuando se separaron al fin.- Aún no entiendo por qué me espiabas...

Lily soltó una pequeña risa antes de besarlo nuevamente. Al separarse lo miró a los ojos, con un cierto brillo divertido en su mirada.

- Te ves sexy mojadito...

Susurró, en un tono de voz que a James le pareció más que provocador, antes de volver a reírse por la cara que puso él ante esa revelación.

- ¡Bueno! –Exclamó el moreno cuando pudo reaccionar al fin.- Empecemos a igualar condiciones ¡Camisa fuera¡Ya!

Esta vez ambos rieron y se volvieron a besar, más profundamente, con más deseo y lujuria si cabía, mientras las hábiles manos de él iban desabrochando la camisa de la chica hasta empezarla a deslizar por sus hombros, quitándosela mientras besaba la piel que iba dejando al descubierto.

- James...

El nombrado se separó ligeramente para verla a los ojos y nuevamente se perdieron el uno en la mirada del otro.

- ¿Sí?

Murmuró él con voz ronca, sacando a Lily de su trance. La pelirroja sonrió rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo más a ella para darle un suave y corto beso en los labios antes de volver a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

- Gracias por no cerrar nunca con llave.

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**Notitas varias:**

Weno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Es mi primer Lily/James así que no espero mucho xD a decir verdad me conformo con que me dejéis un review (ya sabéis el botoncito de ahí abajo con el 'GO' ese to mono... XD) porque es muy triste ir mirando como los hits suben como la espuma pero los reviews no lo hacen ni de casualidad... (si os ha pasado, me entenderéis y seréis buenos y me pondréis uno, no? XD) bueno, el caso es que espero que os haya gustado n.n

Hoy no me enrollo mucho en las notas, simplemente darle las gracias a aquellas que me aguantan siempre (ellas que se den por aludidas solitas xD) y pediros una vez más que le deis al 'GO' y me pongáis un review.. ¿He dicho ya lo de los reviews? Jajaja, venga, espero veros pronto (y espero vuestros reviews! XD)

Dark Tsubasa n.n


End file.
